


Один раз не…

by Иваристаль (Ivaristal)



Series: Импрореал [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Russian Actor RPF, Антон Шастун, Арсений Попов, Импровизация - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Юмор, дружба, нецензурная лексика, пропущенная сцена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaristal/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C
Summary: Пять раз, когда произнесённая кем-то фраза «Один раз не…» так или иначе касалась Арса и — отчасти — Антона.





	Один раз не…

**Author's Note:**

> Эту работу можно прочитать и на фикбуке: [«Один раз не…»](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5463703).
> 
> Таймлайн — за некоторое время до съёмок серии с Галустяном, так что Арсению здесь пока ещё 33.

— Один раз?

— Неее, слишком мало. Надо раз пять для надёжности, — коварно ухмыльнулся Матвиенко.

— А не перебор ли это? — сомневался Дима.

— В самый раз! — уверенно заявил Серёга и, хлопнув по ладони уже переубеждённого, но всё ещё колеблющегося друга, с преувеличенно злодейским выражением лица повернулся к проигравшей команде. — Ну что, парни на А, готовы вкусить унижений?

…

Пять минут спустя случайные прохожие могли наблюдать странный перфоманс, устроенный двумя парнями посреди тротуара: синеглазый брюнет встал на четвереньки, а склонившийся над ним долговязый детина, сняв с пальцев многочисленные кольца и спрятав их в карман, демонстративно медленно принялся шлёпать того по обтянутой модными джинсами заднице. Когда наказуемый, вслух считавший шлепки, дошёл до цифры пять, второй парень облегчённо вздохнул и протянул ему руку, чтобы тому было легче подняться.

— Чёртов Матвиенко! — прошипел сквозь зубы мужчина, отряхивая штаны в области колен. — Извращенец придурошный! Под предлогом карточного долга заставить нас устроить такое безобразие — это ж надо было придумать!

— Расслабься, Арс. В этот раз мы продули, а ты и вовсе дважды, но ведь в следующий раз фортуна может оказаться на нашей стороне… — поспешил успокоить его друг, но названный Арсом явно не собирался остывать.

— В следующий раз? Да чтоб я с этим гадом ползучим ещё раз за один стол сел?! Ни за что на свете!!! — вскинулся он.

Русоволосый хмыкнул, задумчиво посмотрел вдаль и, озарённый какой-то идеей, принялся что-то шептать другу на ухо. Гримаса злости на лице отшлёпанного плавно сменилась ехидным предвкушением готовящейся мести.

***

— Один?

— Раз не смог Серёга со мной поехать, то один, да, — пожал плечами Попов.

— И это говорит человек, назвавший меня безответственным всего-то из-за единожды забытого паспорта! Арсений, блять, ты каким местом думал, когда решил в одиночку сунуться в самые ебеня́ незнакомого города тёмным вечером, чтобы вручить заказанную футболку лично в руки? Арс, ты долбоёб?! — разорялся Шастун, размахивая руками так экспрессивно, что чуть не заехал другу в нос.

— Я уже пообещал, так что в любом случае сделаю это, — с напускной холодностью ответил брюнет, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не припомнить другу прочие его прегрешения и полученные по неосторожности травмы, которые, между прочим, потом пришлось с замиранием сердца обрабатывать не кому другому, а именно ему, потому что от боли у Шастуна отказывали мозги, а оставшееся замещать разум чутьё почему-то велело этой ходячей швабре обращаться за помощью не к своему давнему другу Диме или кому-нибудь ещё, а к нему, Арсению Попову собственной персоной.

— ТАК! — громыхнул Антон кулаком по двери гостиничного номера. — Или ты никуда не идёшь, или соглашаешься на моё сопровождение.

— Шастун! — взвился Арсений, на виске которого уже отчётливо прорисовалась вздувшаяся вена. — Мне тридцать три года, чёрт возьми, я взрослый мужчина, а не маленькая слабая девочка, неспособная за себя постоять! Не смей мне ультиматум ставить, рассусоливая о том, что мне можно и чего нельзя!

Сжатые в кулак длинные пальцы хрустнули, дзынькнув соприкоснувшимися кольцами.

— Ты. Никуда. Не. Пойдёшь. Один, — отрывисто произнёс Шастун, становясь так, чтобы Арс не мог выйти из гостиничного номера, миновав его.

— Я пойду куда захочу, малявка, — процедил Арсений, упрямо вскидывая подбородок и нахально смотря в эти невыносимые зелёные глаза.

Дуэль взглядов ни к чему не привела — каждый упорно оставался на своей позиции. Тогда изрядно раздражённый актёр попытался прорваться к двери, оттолкнув Шаста, но, несмотря на привычную неуклюжесть длиннобудылого шваброида, добраться до цели не удалось: Антон упёрся, морально — уверенный в своём праве не пускать Арса туда, где, по его мнению, может быть опасно — и физически, руками в стены коридора. Попов не оставил попыток, пробуя ещё и ещё, и в конце концов успел даже чуть приоткрыть дверь, радуясь замешательству противника, одураченного его уловкой, но Шастун внаглую воспользовался своим преимуществом в росте, успев-таки со всей силы захлопнуть дверь едва ли не перед его носом, да так, что отвалилась ручка, а замок, кажется, заклинило.

Выдав тираду, в которой обсценной лексикой не являлись разве что предлоги, Арсений рывком обернулся к Шастуну.

— Ну что, доволен?! — слишком громко для столь близкого расстояния выкрикнул он, раздувая ноздри, а Антон даже не поморщился, и уж тем более не двинулся с места.

— Доволен, — сурово и неожиданно тихо ответил Шаст. В этот момент в нём было не узнать привычного улыбчивого сорванца: глаза серьёзны, губы бездвижны — не растянуты улыбкой, не искажены дурацкой гримасой, не надуты, как у обиженного ребёнка, и даже не истерично поджаты, а именно бездвижны, так странно и так по-взрослому. Арсений впервые увидел в друге нового Антона, не вчерашнего студента-кавээнщика Шаста, не дурашливого, как дитя, Шастунишку, не самого младшего в команде Антошу, мнимую неопытность которого то и дело упоминали в шутках, а именно Антона Шастуна — серьёзного, взрослого, сильного. Равного.

Этот новый, совершенно незнакомый Антон Шастун, сделав глубокий вдох, вернулся в комнату, чтобы вновь уткнуться в телефон и расплыться в кресле, из неожиданно властного мужчины вновь становясь вчерашним подростком, залипающим в глубинах интернета и мобильных игр. Арсений же остался в прихожей, машинально набирая номер и договариваясь сначала с администрацией отеля об освобождении узников номера, а потом и с покупательницей — о переносе доставки на завтра. Но мысли его были поглощены тем странным проявлением стального характера, который он совсем не ожидал увидеть у Шастуна.

***

— Один раз не… Арс! Какого хрена?! — эмоционально возмутился Серёжа, нажимая на кнопку завершения трансляции, чтобы Арсений точно не попал в кадр.

— Ну что ж ты лишил своих зрителей такого зрелища? — притворно надул губы Попов, помахивая ободком с серыми заячьими ушками и кружевными стрингами с пушистым хвостиком такого же цвета.

Смуглый южанин сощурил глаза.

— Я. Это. Не надену, — отчеканил Матвиенко, мысленно радуясь тому, что вовремя закончил прямой эфир.

— Наденешь как миленький, — с паточно-сладкой улыбкой заверил его сосед по квартире. — Ещё как наденешь. И пойдёшь прыгать под ёлочкой, распевая песенку.

— К-какую песенку? — зная всю неадекватность фантазии коллеги вкупе с необычайным упорством, русский армянин с украинской фамилией побелел, поняв, что подчиниться таки придётся, и боясь услышать ответ.

— Специально для тебя сочинил, заметь, хвостатый!

В трусишках зайка Серый-гей  
Под ёлочкой скакал!  
Всё потому, что в этот раз  
Позорно проиграл.

Пропев это на всем известный мотив, Арсений довольно взглянул на соседа, белизна лица которого сменилась сердитым багрянцем.

— Иди ты нахрен, Попов! Что за порнушный детский сад?!

— Серёженька, — обманчиво ласково пропел Арсений, и Матвиенко понял, что дело пахнет керосином. — Будешь возмущаться, и я заменю в тексте ёлочку на Позова. И не позволю надеть эти аксессуары поверх одежды. И не просто сниму на камеру, чтобы показать Шасту, который тоже морально пострадал от загаданного тобой фанта, но и опубликую в открытом доступе.

Армянин, поперхнувшись и вылупив глаза, поспешил выхватить из рук Попова пушистые аксессуары, пока укуренная фантазия кристально трезвого Попова не придумала что-нибудь ещё более изощрённое.

…

**[Арс]**  
<Прикреплённое видео Зайка.mp4>

 **[Шаст]**  
???  
Что это?  
Ты уверен, что ничего не перепутал?

**[Арс]**  
Просто посмотри, сразу всё поймёшь.

**[Шаст]**  
Ок, но потом не жалуйся

**[Арс]**  
Смотри давай, балбес.

**[Шаст]**  
WTF  
OMG  
Бля, я так ржал, что уронил телефон себе на нос))))))  
Это ж надо было до такого додуматься XD  
Даже не знаю, то ли восхищаться твоей изощрённой фантазией, то ли пугаться %)  
В одном уверен точно: я НИКОГДА не соглашусь играть в карты против тебя)))  
ТОЛЬКО в одной команде с тобой и никак иначе)  
А то я боюсь представить, что ты бы для меня придумал >_<

**[Арс]**  
Хм…

**[Шаст]**  
Блять, я УЖЕ боюсь О_О

**[Арс]**  
Тебе ведь нравятся кошечки? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**[Шаст]**  
ДАЖЕ НЕ ДУМАЙ  
Я БУДУ ТВОИМ ВЕЧНЫМ ПАРТНЁРОМ  
ПО ВСЕМ ИГРАМ В КАРТЫ  
ТАК ЧТО ТЫ НЕ СМОЖЕШЬ ЗАСТАВИТЬ МЕНЯ СДЕЛАТЬ НЕЧТО ПОДОБНОЕ

**[Арс]**  
Ну-ну.  
А кошачьи ушки тебе всё-таки пошли бы :3

***

— Один раз.

— Не, Арс, так дело не пойдёт, — Антон категорично мотает головой.

— Шааааст, — давит брюнет.

— Арсееееееений, я сказал нееееееееет, — преувеличенно долго тянет Антон, повторяя интонацию друга.

— Ну что такого-то? — недоумевает Арсений, и в его тоне нет ни капли лжи.

— Что такого?! — не выдерживает Шастун, срываясь на крик. — Ты ещё спрашиваешь, что такого?!

— Ну да, — кивает Попов. — Это же всего лишь роль. Сыграл, «стоп, снято» — и свободен.

— Это не роль, — едва не кричит Антон, бешено жестикулируя. — Это мудоблядское задание, которое вконец ебанувшийся Армян придумал своей полувыбритой черепушкой! Да как ему такая хуйня вообще в голову пришла?!

— Не так уж всё и плохо, — дёргает плечом Арсений.

— ЧТО БЛЯТЬ? Не так уж всё и плохо? ВСЕГО-ТО ЗАСО… — Попов торопливо прикрывает рот Шастуна ладонью.

— Хочешь, чтобы все соседи слышали, что тебе засосаться с мужиком приспичило? — негромко бросил он пытающемуся освободиться Антону, и тот, покраснев, прекратил сопротивление и затих. Пользуясь возможностью, Арсений поспешил закрепить успех: — Сам подумай, лучше минутка позора, о которой будем знать только мы четверо, чем то, что породит больная фантазия Матвиенко, если разозлить его отказом выполнить это задание в счёт карточного долга. Давай, решайся, ты ж актёр!

— Это ты актёр, — неожиданно тихо и серьёзно произносит Антон. — На кого режиссёр покажет, того и целуешь. А я кавээнщик, комик, юморист! Смешить, дурачиться, изображать женщину — я многое могу, но это всё _понарошку_ , каждый зритель понимает, что это не на самом деле, что это всё шутка. А здесь требуется реалистично сыграть то, чего нет. Я не актёр, я не могу так.

— Шаст, бл… блин. Да ты ломаешься дольше! Мы б давно выполнили этот фант и разбежались, — не выдерживает Арсений. — Так, фронталку я включил, запись пошла, ДЕЙСТВУЙ УЖЕ НАКОНЕЦ!

— Не могу, — побелев, как партизан на допросе, решивший откусить себе язык и умереть, не выдав тайны фашистам, ответил Антон.

— ПОЧЕМУ? — Арса уже порядком потряхивало от злости.

— ДА ПОТОМУ ЧТО НЕ СМОГУ Я СЫГРАТЬ, БУДТО ЦЕЛУЮСЬ С ТОБОЙ ИЗ-ЗА ПРОИГРЫША, А НЕ ПОТОМУ ЧТО ХОЧУ ЭТОГО!!! — взрывается Шастун и, осознав, что проговорился, краснеет и запоздало зажимает рот рукой, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с ошарашенным такой новостью Арсением.

— Я тоже не смогу, — нарушает молчание тихий шёпот Попова, и он убирает ладонь друга от рта, чтобы заменить её своими губами.

***

— …один раз — не Арс, — иронично замечает Воля.

И вправду, один раз — не Арс. Арс — это когда, едва перекурив после второго захода, идёшь на третий, потому что хочется и можется. Арс — это когда тебе врут про суть фанта, чтобы обманом получить поцелуй. Арс — это серьёзное лицо взрослого мужчины и играющая в обтянутой штанами заднице легкомысленность, это многозначительные фразы и едва ли поддающаяся пониманию логика, это пронзительно синие глаза и нежные губы, увитые ве́нками руки и неизменные модные кеды, это парадоксальная личность и странные ассоциации…

Арс — это гомофоб, который счастлив, что его угораздило взаимно влюбиться в Антона.


End file.
